


La familia de mi esposo

by Duirandom1



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Demon Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duirandom1/pseuds/Duirandom1
Summary: Hanzo se enamoro de su guardaespaldas que dejó embarazo así que por costumbre pide conocer a su familia. La cosa no es muy linda ya que son como decírlo, bueno su esposo lo dijo.—¡Son unos psicópatas de mierda peores que los tuyos!
Relationships: Ahri/Miss Sarah Fortune, Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ezreal/Taric (League of Legends), Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends), Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Malcolm Graves/Twisted Fate, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Shen/Zed (League of Legends), Shieda Kayn/Rhaast, Shieda Kayn/Zed, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Syndra/Zed (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	La familia de mi esposo

Hanzo miro de mala manera a reyes que le contó que le iba a presentar su guardia de seguridad. Por el amor a los dioses. Es un demonio sabe defenderse. La persona entra y es guapo. Lo admite.

—¡Jesse Graves a su servicio! —El nuevo se lamió los labios de manera sutil—¡Vas a estar seguro conmigo!

Hanzo asintió pero iba a hacer que este hombre renuncié.

1 semana después.

Hanzo estaba enojado ya que el hombre no se iba y cada vez que estaba cerca se sentía extraño. Hoy iba a salir solo y pensó un plan. 

Se sentaron a tomar té y Hanzo hacia que lo hacía. Había puesto una hoja que haría que Jesse le diera una erección para que se quede en casa. Sonrió ansioso sabiendo que cuando se separen el hombre será despedido.

—¡Sabes que dulzura no era necesario! —Se acercó con sensualidad que asustó al demonio—¡Solo tuviste que haber preguntado!

Hanzo gimió al sentir la lengua del humano. Había besado pero esto era nuevo. Era rudo y sucio. Quería luchar pero se sentía tan bien que no podía moverse. 

Hanzo despertó un poco al no sentir el toque del chico del gorro y se quedó helado al ver como el miraba su miembro con hambre. Grito con todas sus fuerzas al sentir la lengua probar todo.

—¿Que pasa? —Miro a Reyes

—¡Cariño hay una razón por que hice esa habitación anti ruidos!

Jesse gimió al sentir como entraba el miembro lento. Hanzo estaba a su límite de control y sin querer se transformó en su forma monstruo. Se asustó pero Jesse lo miraba con confianza.

—¡Márcame como tuyo!


End file.
